


The clones are out there

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie's proves his conspiracy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The clones are out there

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile)[sheenianni](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/) prompt- Mirror, mirror: Doppelgangers, clones and evil doubles :). Fills the wild card on my [gen prompt card](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/15859.html)

**Title :** The clones are out there  
**Author:**[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pipilj**](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)  
**Character:** Mozzie  
******Genre :****** Crack  
******Summary :****** ** **Mozzie's proves his conspiracy****  
****************Authors Note: For[](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sheenianni**](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/) prompt- Mirror, mirror: Doppelgangers, clones and evil doubles :). Fills the wild card on my ********[gen prompt card](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/15859.html)****

I  have been called a conspiracy nut, paranoid, delusional. Sometime worse.    I am not a fool. I see Neal's indulgent smile and the suit's roll his eye's every time I inform them on a government conspiracy- clones,Area 51, the moon landing. Every great conspiracy comes with a grain of truth after all. I believe unsubstantiated conspiracies die a natural death. 

We live in a wired world today. The government watches what you read, overhears conversation all in the name of greater good. Street camera track our movements, transactions can now be traced at a push of button. It is becoming increasing difficult to become anonymous a face in the crowd. 

I have long been convinced the government has a cloning program. The government has a large database of DNA - government slaves, people who are incarcerated, possible top people in the Congress. There been underground whispers of  laboratories in Cuba. The government just banned human cloning here to perpetuate its lie. 

I was right all along. Just saw a YouTube video of Neal's clone gyrating to some tunes in a strip club -Xquisite Strip Club in Tampa calling himself Kevin. He was a carbon copy of Neal down to the mole on Neal's shoulder. I noticed the time stamp on the video it can't be Neal he has the perfect alibi. Going through Neal's wine supply we were discussing hypothetical break ins into the MET after they upgraded their security. 


End file.
